The Dragon
by Ignitus the Dragon
Summary: A human makes a wish to become a dragon. He finds new mysteries and awesome adventures threw out the dragon realms. Rated T because there will be violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Wish

Chapter 1

(Phoenix, Arizona; Time: June 16 2010)

Life was really hard for 18 year old Peter, he continually was getting yelled at by his father. No matter how hard he tried to make his father happy, it didn't work. It probably never worked because his father was drunk almost all the time.

The only thing that Peter liked about his life was his school and friends. There he was fairly popular. His friends would hang out with him and talk about what game they got, played, or beat. Peter wore a electric blue shirt and black jeans.

"Last night I beat Black Ops 2" Albert said," It gets boring after you beat it a couple times."

"Same here" everyone said in unison.

"I got to go see ya guys later" Peter said," I need to finish the documentary on dragons tonight."

Josh tilted his head," Seriously dude, why do you like dragons anyway."

"They look cool," replied Peter without hesitation. He got on his motor bike (it was like one of those very expensive racing ones), turn the keys until the motor started, and drove away. He got home about 10 minutes later. 'Hopefully dad isn't drunk,' Peter thought to himself. He opened the door only to find his father holding a beer bottle in his left hand and had a smirk on his face.

"Your late," He said before slapping him in the face so hard his nose started bleeding. "Go to you room,"

Peter ran up the stairs to his room, put a tissue in his nose to stop it from bleeding, and started up his computer. He finish the documentary and got in his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

"I wish something fun would happen and take me out of this misery," he said to himself. "I wish I was a dragon."

"Be careful of what you with for," a voice said in his head right before he fell asleep.

(5 hours later; Area: unknown)

It was a dark and stormy night. Visibility was down to about 1 mile. Two figures were running through the forest.

"Spyro, how far till we get to the temple," One creature said.

The other creature apparently named Spyro replied," We are almost there Cynder."

There was a flash of lightning hit the ground in front of the two creatures. And what they saw shocked them. It was a dragon. (The creatures are dragons) the two dragons looks at each other and nodded. They walked over to the dragon, picked him up, and dragged him over to the temple.

The dragon named Spyro had purple scales and a gold under belly, the wing membranes and curved horns where gold as well, and his tail blade was a knife looking blade and was gold. He had amethyst colored eyes. The dragon named Cynder had obsidian colored scales and a magenta colored under belly and wing membranes. She had 6 silver colored in a frill on her head a one on the back of her head. She had a silver tail blade that was a blade with a hole. She had green eyes.

They look at the sleeping dragon before them. It had red scales, blue underbelly and wing membranes, and its horns and tail blade where purple. His tail blade looked very similar to Spyros.

Who is this dragon?

Thanks to Viperwatcher for inspiring me.

This is my first fanfic story so the grammar and spelling might be a little off but o.k.

I post once per every 1 to 2 weeks.

If you got any ideas, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Chapter 2

(POV Peter)

I woke up in a cave, no a room, but my room, 'O.K. this is weird' I thought. I tried to get up but when I did, I fell to the ground, face first. I tried again and had the same outcome. I checked my legs to see if they were broken, but what I saw shocked me. My legs where covered in red scales. There was a mirror on the wall. So I dragged myself over to the mirror and again was shocked at what I saw. It was me but not me. I had red scales with a blue scaled underbelly and wing membranes. I had purple horns and a purple blade on my tail, it looked like a knife. I had gold eyes. "I am a dragon' I thought.

"I need to get used to walking around on four legs" I said to myself before looking around the room. It was a standard room. It had a book shelf, a desk, and a window. I looked out the window only to find I was high above the earth (about 4 stories high).

There was a knock on the door. Before I could answer the door flew open. Behind the door was a purple dragon with a gold underbelly, and a black one with a magenta underbelly (I am not going to go into too much detail on how the look).

"Who are you!?" I asked.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" the purple one counter asked, I shook my head no. "Why I am the legendary purple savor of the dragon realms, Spyro, and this is Cynder, my mate," Spyro said, the dragoness stepped forward when she heard her name.

(POV Cyril)

"Who are you!?" I heard while walking down the halls of the temple.

'I wander who that might be' I thought while walking towards the source of the voice. When I turned the corner and found Spyro and Cynder talking to someone in a room.

"Cynder, what is going on here?" I asked the black dragoness.

"We found a dragon yesterday during the storm. He says that h doesn't know anything but his name," Cynder replied.

"Why didn't you tell us when you found him?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"We were going to tell when he woke up," she replied.

(POV Peter)

I could remember everything but I lied and I made up the name Vexx because it sounded cool.

"My name is Vexx," I lied. Then I noticed that the Dragoness was talking to someone. "Who is talking to her?"

Spyro turned his head and had a surprised look on his face. "Hey Cyril, what are you doing here." Something was said but I couldn't hear it. Then Spyro turned to me. "Cyril wants to see you," he said before baking away from the door allowing me to walk out. The dragon before me was over 2 times bigger than me. He had blue eyes and scales. His horns look like they were made of ice. He had purple underbelly and wing membranes. His tail blade looked like of that of a stegosauruses tail spikes.

"Yes" I said a little intimidated by his size.

"What is you name young one?" he asked in a soft tone.

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned around into the room and jumped out the window, forgetting it was a 4 story drop to the ground.

"Shit" I screamed before spreading my wings and doing whatever came naturally. And believe it or not, it worked I was flying, 'but how do I steer,' I thought to myself before crashing into a building.

(POV Unknown)

"Thud"

"What was that," I said before walking towards the door. I opened the door and found a red and blue dragon with purple horns and tail blade. The dragon started to move and stumbled trying to get up.

"Are you O.K.? you hit my house pretty hard. Please come in," I offered. The dragon started to slowly walk into my house with his head down, not even looking up.

I am on a role today.

2 chapters, 1 day

I still thank Viperwatcher for inspiring me.

Not good with spelling or grammar.


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings Part 2

Chapter 3

(POV Peter)

The voice sounded so nice. It was luring me towards it. The voice sounded like that of a dragonesses. The voice said I can come into the house. I couldn't concentrate on anything. My head felt like it got ran over by a truck.

"Ow, that hurt," I managed to say. "Note to self, learn how to fly."

"You don't know how to fly," The dragoness asked. I managed to look at her. She was an Electric blue scales and a darker under belly. The wings where blue and the darker blue for the wing membranes. Her horns and tail where shaped like yellow lightning bolts.

I ignored the question. "Thanks for letting me come in, and may I ask if I can stay here for a little bit?"

"As long as you wish, but you have to help me with chores," she quickly replied with little to no hesitation. "Sleep, you need it,"

(POV Unknown, Area: A temple on the other side of the dragon realms)

"Nice Party."

"Well, we found one of the other lost tribes, so let celebrate."

The party went on for hours. Near the end of the party, a shadowy figure appeared. 'To bad this party hast to come to an end' it thought before it lunched a shadow ball at the dragons partying, killing all but one, and destroying the temple. He didn't notice the lone survivor and dispersed.

"Got to informed Spyro before it`s too late," he managed to say before he passed out.

(POV Cyril)

The young dragon flew out the window. I thought he was suicidal, jumping from a 4 story building. We didn't find any trace of the dragon anywhere, so he may have flew away. Spyro and Cynder whet to go look for him but couldn't find him.

(POV Peter)

I woke up in a strange place, it was a library. I was still in my dragon form. I decided to look around. The place was basically a floating island in the middle of space. I looked through the endless rows of books till I found a pedestal with a red book with blue trim. When I got closer, there was my name in purple letters. My paw reached for the cover.

When I flipped the cover, I was sucked into the book. What I saw surprised me. It was my dad's old house. The lights where off. There was a bright flash and a smaller version of my dragon form was there on the steps. Then it turned into a baby.

I closed my eyes only for a brief second and I found myself in the library again, but this time there was a blue dragon with a cloak of some sort.

"I see you now know of your early years …Peter," it said in a nice, wise, gentle male voice.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"I know everything," he replied in his soft tone. "I am the Chronicler, but you may call me Ignitus young dragon. Every time you sleep, I will summon you to my layer. Now it is time for you to wake up young dragon, tomorrow awaits," he said before I woke up.

Who was that guy?

**Sorry for the late update, school is really hard when the teachers give you a crap ton of homework.**

**Thanks to Viperwatcher for inspiring me.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Found

Chapter 4

(POV Vexx (Peter))

I woke up in the middle of the night. The house was quiet. 'I better get used to walking on four legs, and also see what the city is like,' I thought. I walked out of the house. The city was amazing, the houses look like they were from assassin's creed. The buildings had walls of stone and the roofs where wood.

I walked through the near empty streets, with an accessional dragon or mole walking down the streets. 'Moles can walk on their feet?'

I walked by a nice park and I decided to walk through the park. Then I also noticed two moons in the sky but didn't pay much attention to them. I decided to stop and lay down by a tree. I took a leaf and started to play a song using the leaf.

"That was beautiful," a familiar voice said behind me. "Why did you run?" the voice said.

"I was intimidated by his side. It's scary when one of the first dragons you meet is two times larger than you."

"You can stay at the temp…"Cynder started I cut her off.

"Already found a place to stay," I said before I got up and started to walk in the direction of the house I am staying at.

(POV Spyro)

It has been hours since the dragon named Vexx ran off. He looked like nice dragon. Not one that would be a threat to the city. The flapping of wing could be herd.

"Cynder did you find the dragon?" I asked.

"Yes I did, I offered him a spot in the temple, but he turned it down. And he also plays music."

(POV Vexx)

I got back to the house and walked in. I decided to take a nap so I went to sleep.

I found myself in Ignitus` library.

"Young dragon back so soon I see." The elder dragon said in his soft tone. "Let's start with your element(s)."

"OK, what do I do?"

"Let the power flow through you, let it be your blood, let it be you. Then when you think you have enough power, then release it"

He did what he said and released it, it was the weirdest thing, and I shot a stream of flame.

"A fire dragon," he said before everything came back to reality.

The sun was shining in my eyes. I tried to shield them with my wings, but it didn`t work so I decided to get up. The owner of the house was awake cooking food. It smelt like bacon, but I wasn't hungry.

I went for another walk towards the park, to see what the life around here was really like.

It was around nine o'clock when I got to the park. There was little dragons running around, apparently playing tag. Their parent's watching them play or talking to other dragons. It was peaceful. I walked over to a tree, laid down, took a leaf, and started to play a song.

After a while, I finished the song, a green scaled dragon with brown under belly, wing membranes, and horns walked up to me.

"That was beautiful, can you play it again," the dragon said, sounding female.

I started plying the song again and the dragoness continued to play tag with her friends.

**Thanks to Viperwatcher for inspiring me.**

**Please review, it will help me make this story better.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Temple

Chapter 5

(POV Unknown)

'Almost there,' I thought. The center of the cave was in sight. I had been walking for 1 hour, exploring this cave I found 2 years ago. The cave was the cave that I used to get to the dragon realms. I was the top general in the war against The Dark Master, It was hard adjusting to the realms but after I got used to it and I was almost unbeatable. Spyro and Cynder saved me and shortly after, went back home. The Chronicler said that he would send me a message if the realms needed me again.

So there I was, going to the realms again to save them.

"The realms need you Frost," The Chronicler voice said in his head.

I reached the portal in the center of the cave. It was two rocks that where staked about 5 feet apart and a stone pillar about 2 feet apart and had a strange symbol on it. I took out a purple crystal and set it on the pillar.

The purple portal crackled to life, having a familiar sucking motion.

"Point of no return," I said before I went into the portal.

(POV Vexx)

Right before sundown, I started a slow walk towards the blue dragoness's house.

'I should have asked that dragoness for her name,' I thought.

My stomach growled loudly. "I don't think I have eaten in about 3 day now?"

I turned the corner I found my destination. I walked through the cloth that served as a door, and smelt the aroma of food. My nose led me to the kitchen. I saw chicken on the counter and the blue dragoness getting the table ready for supper.

"May I ask of your name?" I said.

"Only if you tell me yours," She replied.

"My name is Vexx."

"Mine`s Snow."

At that moment a knock was heard on the side of the house. I went to the cloth door and walked outside. I saw Spyro there standing in front of the cloth.

"The Guardians want to see you," he said.

"Lead the way," I said after thinking it over a little while.

The walk to the temple was quick, maybe 10-15 minutes. The temple looked like a roman building that won't fall down no matter what you throw at it. The doors where wooden with a metal outline. The doors opened with a crack and lead to many dragons walking around doing their everyday things. They looked around my age and had bags hanging on their shoulders that looked like they were full of books.

Spyro lead me to a room that had a dragon in the room with a pool of water in the center. The dragon I instantly recognized, but this time I didn`t run out the window.

"Hello young dragons, I see you have the new dragon with you Spyro," he said.

"This time I believe he is open to conversation Cyril."

"Well then, where are you from young dragon?" the dragon now known as Cyril asked.

'This is the moment of truth,' I thought as I gulped. 'Hope they know what a human is.'

**Sorry for the late update. I had a Cross Country Meet on the day I was going to post this chapter. Sorry.**

**All of the Characters I make up as I go. So, I am sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
